A glimpse of heaven
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: After a dramatic accident in which Rebecca and Brent died, Brennan finds herself helping Booth taking care of a traumatized Parker while the partners have to deal with their own feelings towards each other.
1. Heartbreaking news

**A glimpse of heaven**

**-1-**

_Heartbreaking news_

_As the dawn emerges, I cry in grief  
Sorrows flow,  
The sadness of another day tortures my heart  
Life fades, echoes, voices calling within my mind.  
Shadows.  
I cry.  
[All faith is lost – Anathema]_

_

* * *

_

She sighed contently as she slipped under her sheets. It was late enough and she was oh-so-tired. Those last days had been quite long and exhausting and she was happy to get finally some sleep.  
Her pillow smelled nice after her shampoo and the cold sheet felt wonderful on her hot skin. Slightly smiling she closed her eyes, turned the light off and drifted to sleep.

Brennan was already half asleep, when a couple of loud knocks on her front door made her sit up. She quickly slipped into her robe and walked over to the door. Only one person would knock this late.

But when she opened the door, it was indeed her partner, but he looked like hell. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair a mess and his body was shaking.

"Booth?", she said immediately terrified, "what happened?"

He didn't answer right away, just pulled her into his chest and started to cry into her neck. She quickly wrapped her arms around his shaking figure, but felt helpless. Never had she seen Booth like this. Something really bad seemed had happened.

She didn't know how long they stayed like this, but once his tears died down, she somehow managed to drag him to her couch.

As soon as he sat down he pulled her on his lap, holding her as tight as he could. And she couldn't do anything else than stroking gently through his hair and pressing reassuring kisses to his forehead.

"They didn't let me go to him. Said it was too late," he sobbed.

Confused Brennan tried to figure out what he was talking about. Her mind was working fast, but she couldn't find a reasonable answer.

"To whom, Booth? Who didn't let you go to whom?"

He breathed in and out and calmed himself a little. Slowly he started to sit up and looked into Brennan's concerned face.  
"To Parker. He, Becks and Brent were on their way back from his parents when the accident happened. Parker is the only one who survived because his child seat saved him. He has some damages as well and has to stay in hospital. And they won't let me go to him." Booth ended and started to cry again and Brennan couldn't help but join him.

* * *

**I know, really sad beginning, but it's going to get happier, I promise ;)  
As always, I'd really like you to R&R ! :]**

**Michi**


	2. Tears and rain

**-2-**

_Tears and rain_

_Far, far away,  
Find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same,  
It just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words,  
It's just tears and rain  
[Tears and rain – James Blunt]_

_

* * *

_

The next morning came way too soon. Brennan hadn't got any sleep last night. After their breakdown they had somehow managed to climb into her bed and after hours of crying Booth had finally fallen asleep in her arms.

Thoughts of all kinds had her forced to stay awake the night. How bad Parker was injured, if he already knew about his mother's death, that the young child was now a half-orphan and how Booth was going to manage that. The little boy would have to life permanent at Booth's, a man who nearly had a fulltime job.  
What had that accident done to Parker's psyche?

She knew well enough how it felt to lose your parents. And even if Parker had just lost one of his, it was going to be heartbreaking for the little boy.

Tears started to fill her eyes again, but she forced them back. She had to stay strong for Booth. He would awake any time soon and would face the heartbreaking reality over again.

She tightened her grip on him a little and gently kissed his forehead. Even if they weren't a couple, just partners, this intimacy between them never felt odd. Rather the opposite.

"Bones," he murmured in his sleep and she gently stroked his cheek.

And then suddenly his eyes opened and just one word escaped his lips. "Parker."

"I'll take you to him, Booth. I promise!", she said reassuringly and he nodded, closing his eyes to prevent new tears.

He sobbed slightly. "I just…," he trailed off, pressing his palms into his eyes.

She felt helpless. Really. How was she supposed to deal with a crushed Booth when he always was heroic and her personal knight in shining armor?  
She gently took one of his hands from his eye and squeezed it. "I'm gonna be there for you, Booth. For both of you, I promise."

He nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

After they had showered and got halfway human, they headed to the hospital. Brennan insisted on driving and for once Booth didn't argue.

The sight of Parker, laying on the big bed and connected to all those machines was heart breaking. Booth sat down next to the boy while Brennan stopped the doctor and silently gestured him to follow her outside.

"I know you're not allowed to tell me about his condition, but his father is way too concerned to worry about that right now, so it'd be really nice if you just told me, so I can tell his dad a little gentler." She looked at the man with pleading eyes and after a moment of silence he nodded.

"Parker's injures aren't to bad. He has a broken arm and a big concussion, but nothing what's not going to heal soon. He's gonna be okay."

Brennan nodded, relief mirrored all over her face.

"What's probably going to be a little more complicated is his mental condition. He's a seven-year-old kid who just witnessed the death of his parents. He was conscious when the medics arrived. It's going to be really difficult for him and I assume he has a trauma and won't realize that his mother is dead, even if he witnessed it. I suggest his father should take him to a psychologist, but we'll talk about this once Parker's ready to leave the hospital."

Brennan nodded again. She knew this was going to be difficult for all of them, but nevertheless she wanted to help them. Booth was her partner and Parker was a little boy, who just lost his mom. Everyone should help him as much as they could.  
"When do you think he's ready to go?"

The older man shrugged. "He's going to wake up soon. We're gonna make some tests, check if everything's alright and then you can take him home with you, I guess."

"Thank you very much," she said sincerely.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She turned around and reentered the room. Booth was holding Parker's small hand between his large ones and whispered sweet nothings to him. Brennan didn't really want to disturb them, but she knew she had to talk to her partner before the boy woke up.

She stopped behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," he answered, turning around and smiling briefly at her. He brought his attention back to the sleeping boy and gently kissed his tiny fingers. "Wake up, Parks. You've slept long enough!", he whispered.

Brennan swallowed slightly. Parker's tiny arm was all wrapped up in a cast and on his head was a huge band-aid, probably covering a laceration.

"Booth…," she started slowly, unsure of how to tell him what happened. "He's gonna be fine. Is only injures are the broken arm and a concussion. He's going to be fine."

Booth gulped and nodded, turning slightly around to look at her, never loosing grip of Parker's hand. "I'm sensing a but there, Bones. Please, tell me."

"He was conscious when they found him. He saw Rebecca and Brent, he knows they are dead. They think he has a trauma and will block it out. His brain won't let him realize the truth."

Her eyes were full of unshed tears, his as well. Booth put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, hiding his face in her stomach.

She stroked through his short dark hair while her own tears ran down her face. She had to be strong now, for all the three of them.

"Who knows how long he was in this stupid car, hurting like hell while he noticed them being dead, Bones. He's my little boy, Bones. It's my job to protect him and-"

She immediately knew what he was doing and she knew she had to stop him instantly. Brennan used a finger to make him look up at her. His chocolate brown eyes were puffy and tear streams were all over his cheeks. "Listen to me, Booth. None of this is your fault. It was an accident. It's nobody's fault, especially not yours. You're a great father and he's lucky to have you. Don't think otherwise, promise me."

He nodded slightly and pressed his face back into her stomach. Her arms sneaked around his neck. It took him another few minutes to finally calm himself. He scooted a little on his chair and gestured her to sit down next to him.

She did and he immediately took her hand in his. "I just don't know how to do this, Bones. My apartment is barely okay to have him staying for a weekend, but to live there permanently? I have a more or less fulltime job and not the money to afford a nanny. And how do I tell a seven-year-old kid that his mother just died and he won't ever see her again? Bones, I just can't do that."

She gently squeezed his hand. "Booth, you can do that. He needs you and you have to be strong for him."

"Bones, how am I supposed to be dad and mom for him at the same time? I just can't do that, I don't know how."

"Hey, nobody expects you to be his mom as well. You're a wonderful father and he loves you to death. Just keep doing like you did the last few years and for everything else we're going to find a solution, I promise. I'm gonna be here for you, like I said. Partners, remember?"

He smiled slightly and Brennan felt relieved that she obviously had said the right thing. Booth gently lifted their intertwined hands and kissed hers.

She smiled, pulled her hand back and gently hugged him. They were quiet for a while until a small, raspy voice broke the silence.

"Daddy?"


	3. Don't remember

**I know it took me a while to write the next chapter. Hope you forgive me ;)**

**Anyway, here's the new one. **

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**-3-  
**

_Don't remember_

_I learned to let go of the illusion  
That we can possess  
I learned to let go,  
I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember happiness  
[I'll remember – Madonna]_

"_Daddy!"_

"Parker!", Brennan and Booth simultaneously exclaimed and he instantly turned fully around to his son.

The boy's eyes were slightly open, his tiny hand reaching for his father's. "My head hurts!", he said quietly.

"Alright, I go getting a doctor!", Brenan said, rushing out of the room to find Dr. Montgomery.  
"Dr. Montgomery! Parker woke up!"

The older man smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'm coming." He quickly followed Brennan back to the room, where Booth was gently kissing Parker's head.

"Hi Parker. How are you?", Dr. Montgomery asked him.

"My head hurts," he answered. "What happened?"

Montgomery smiled. "You had an accident, but you were a very brave boy, Parker. What do you think about a little game?"

Instantly Parker smiled and Booth got up from his chair to make space for the doctor. He walked over to Brennan and reached for her hand. When she squeezed it, he smiled at her thankfully.

Brennan knew how much this affected Booth. Of course, right now he was just happy that Parker was alright and not too injured, but she knew that he would cry a lot over the loss of Rebecca, once all started to settle in.  
Even if Rebecca and him were long over, he still felt something for her. After all, she was the mother of his son.

They watched as Parker's brown eyes, which were so similar to Booth's, followed the light quickly.  
Nodding Dr. Montgomery turned the little flashlight off.  
"Very good, Parker," he said. "You're gonna be alright. Do you want to stay here and sleep for a few hours or do you want to go home with your dad?"

"I wanna go home," he murmured sleepily.

Montgomery nodded and removed all connections of Parker's body to the machines. "Agent Booth, I'll get you some pain killers he should take when his head hurts too much. Don't worry too much about the concussion. I think it's safe to let him sleep through. What hurts is more the laceration than anything else.  
In four weeks we're going to take off Parker's cast and he's all new.  
Dr. Brennan? Would you help getting Parker dressed? Agent Booth and I need a word?"

Brennan nodded and turned to Parker. "Are you ready to go home?"

He smiled sleepily and nodded a little. "Yes, I am. I'm _so _tired, Bones." He tiredly climbed off the bed and lifted his arms.

Questioningly Brennan looked at him. That was why she hated to be alone with children. She never knew what they wanted her to do.

"Help me getting dressed, Bones!", the boy said and then she understood.

Nervously she removed the hospital clothes he was wearing and helped him into his jeans and T-shirt which didn't show any signs of an accident.  
She wasn't good with people, but nevertheless she asked herself why Parker hadn't mentioned anything yet. It was like he couldn't remember anything. But…wouldn't he ask then? Wouldn't he ask what happened?

She squatted down in front of him and helped him slipping into his small sneakers when he tiredly placed his head against her shoulder.

"Parker, I need you to move," she said gently, but he didn't move. It only took her a second to notice that he had fallen asleep again.

Awkwardly she managed to pick him up since he was still leaning against her, just as Booth and Dr. Montgomery reentered the room.

"He's asleep, Booth!", she said a little helpless.

Despite the situation, her partner smiled slightly. "Okay, hand him over. I'll carry him to the car." Helplessly Brennan started to move Parker's little body into Booth's arms.  
"Thanks, Bones." Booth turned around to Dr. Montgomery. "And thanks again, Doc."

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. And if there's any problem, don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

Booth nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Parker was still asleep when Booth put him into his bed. For a long moment he just stopped in his tracks and watched the boy sleeping peacefully. And for a very brief moment all those sorrows seemed to disappear. Parker was safe. Nothing too bad had happened to his baby boy and he silently thanked God and prayed for Rebecca to be safe up there.

Suddenly tears were running down his cheeks and he asked himself again how he was supposed to manage this on his own. He wasn't a fulltime daddy. Of course, he loved Parker to death, he would kill and die for him, but could he really care for him his whole life? Could he manage to give him a good childhood on his own?

Parker needed his mom. He didn't how to do this.

Booth felt Brennan behind him, but he didn't turn around. She had promised to help him as much as she could, but she couldn't replace Rebecca. Parker loved Bones and she loved him in her own special way, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't his mom.

Brennan slowly slid her arms around his middle from behind and pressed her cheek against his scapula. Thankful for her comforting touch, he placed his own hands above hers and linked their fingers.

"How am I supposed to do this?", he whispered helplessly.

"We'll figure something out," she murmured back and squeezed him a little tighter. "The most important thing is that he's safe, Booth. He's safe and going to be fine."

She felt him nod and then he turned around in her arms to face her. When she saw the tracks of tears on his cheeks, she raised her hands and wiped them away gently.

Booth wrapped his own arms around her fragile form and pulled her tightly against his chest. "Thanks Bones," he murmured in her ear and inhaled her scent.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Brennan broke away slightly and took his hand to pull him out of Parker's room.

"Alright, I suggest you go to bed soon and sleep in. Parker's not allowed to go to school for another few days and you shouldn't go to work either," she said quietly while she slipped into her coat.

When she saw his desperate face, she smiled at him comfortingly. "You're gonna be fine, I promise." And reached for his hand and gave it another, gentle squeeze.

Instantly Booth tightened his grip on it. "Bones…," he said, "can't you just stay with me tonight, please?"

And seeing his sudden vulnerability she couldn't bring herself to deny him that.


	4. Cut

**Alright, guys, thanks so much for your reviews.**

**Sorry, it took me a while to complete this chapter,  
but with Christmas and New Year's coming, there wasn't much time left.**

**So, I hope you like this one here and be kind and review :))**

**-4-**

_Cut_

_I'm not a stranger, no I am yours  
With crippled anger and tears  
That will drip sore_

_A fragile framed age with misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you'll see  
[Cut – Plumb]_

It was a strange feeling to wake up next to her, but a nice kind of strange. And he was thankful that she was still here with him.

Realization finally started to sink in and he felt not just helpless, but entirely sad and depressed. After all, Rebecca had been his first real love. He had wanted to marry that woman, for god's damned sake. Of course they hadn't been together for years anymore, but he still loved her on a certain level. She was his son's mother after all…or….had been.

Instantly he felt a sharp twitch in his chest.

Rebecca, Parker's mom and his first real love was dead!

Tears started running down his cheeks again and he turned around to Bones to hide his face in her neck.

Her soft arms wrapped themselves around his shaking form and pressed him closer to her body. "It's gonna be alright, Booth, I promise," she whispered softly.

"Thanks Bones. Thank you so much for being here!" His voice was cracking and his hot tears formed a puddle on her neck.

She answered nothing, just pressed herself closer to him, to comfort him. On its own accord, her fingers started stroking through his mussed hair and she started whispering sweet nothings into his ear in attempt to stop his crying.

Her body was fully pressed against his by now but there was nothing sexual about it. It was just one friend comforting the other, using his body in order to do so.

"What to do you think, I go and make breakfast for the two of you while you go and take a shower. Then you wake Parker and see how he's doing. And while I'm working on the ID of the remains that are currently on my plat, I try to find a solution for your logistic problem at least," Brennan suggested.

It took him a while to answer and his voice was still husky. "Bones…can't you just…stay with me for a little longer. I don't know what to do when Parker starts freaking out or something."

She smiled sympathetically at him. "Booth, you're going to be great. He's your son and you're a great father. If anyone could manage such a situation, it's you."  
Brennan cupped his cheek gently, stroking her thumb over its softness.

He nodded slightly, murmuring his thanks.

She smiled satisfied. "Alright, I get up now and make breakfast for you."

"What about you?", he asked when she was almost out of the room.

"I'm fine. I'll jump by the diner."

"Stop by, Bones, stop by the diner," he corrected and in spite the situation he smiled slightly.

* * *

"Alright, Bren, spill the beans. You are late for almost two hours and you're looking like hell. And not to mention you weren't available yesterday and nobody knew why and I called you countless times and you didn't answer your damned cell, exactly like Booth. "  
As always Angela was right where Brennan didn't want her to be.  
She silently cursed her best friend. Even if she knew it was scientifically impossible, it almost seemed like she had one kind of strange…radar for everything related to Brennan's personal life. As soon as something happened, Angela knew that something was going on.

She snorted irritated. "Angela, it's barely eight thirty, it's just a few minutes-"

"Yes, for _normal _people. But you are usually here around sunrise or something. So tell me, what's wrong?"

Brennan swallowed slightly. She didn't know if Booth wanted her to tell anything. They hadn't discussed anything like that, but on the other hand, the squints would find out sooner or later, right?

"What's going on in that genius mind of yours, Bren?"

She sighed and surrendered. "I really don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, Angela," she said.

Now the artist's face showed concern. "I promise I won't tell anybody. What happened, Bren?" She gently grabbed her friends elbow and guided them towards the couch of Brennan's office.

"Booth came by the other night. He…well, Parker, Rebecca and her boyfriend were in a car accident. Parker is the only one who survived the accident."

"Oh god, Bren!", Angela shrieked slightly, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "How is he? How is Booth? What are they doing?"

"Just Parker's arm is broken, but he doesn't seem to remember anything and…well, he hasn't asked for his mother yet and well…you know I talked with his doctor and it's possible that his brain blocks that memory, this image of his mother and step-father dead in the same car to protect him.  
I believe he's some kind of trauma."

She felt that pang in her chest again, in worry of Parker and his father.

"Can I help with anything?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't think so, Angela, but thank you anyway. Booth is really upset and he cries a lot. I believe to some point, which I don't understand, he was still in love with Rebecca. And he's really afraid of this trauma Parker appears to suffer from."

Angela gently took Brennan's hand. "Oh dear god. And what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said in irritation, "I am not in love with Rebecca, why should the current situation effect me?"

Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Sweetie, your partner and best friend is in pain and his little boy, who adores you to death, suffers from some weird kind of trauma and you tell me it doesn't affect you? Seriously, Bren. What the hell are you doing here? Go to them and help them out somehow. They need you."

Brennan stared at her wide eyed. "What? Why? I don't know how, they don't need me, I-"

"Temperance", Angela said, squeezing her friend's hand insistently. Because the young artist never used Brennan's first name, she knew what was coming, was dead serious.  
"You need to. Especially Booth needs you. Usually he's the one supporting you. He helped you with your mom's case and to reconnect with Russ and Max. Now it's your turn. Support him, take care of him and his baby boy."

Angela held her gaze for a few more seconds before Brennan nodded understandingly.

"Alright."

Angela smiled gently at her. "Just go. I'll talk to Cam and tell Wendell to finish your remains."

"Thanks, Ange."

* * *

With lunch in her bag she knocked nervously at Booth's door.

It took him a while to finally answer, but she waited patiently. He looked still upset and helpless, but a smile spread over his face when he saw her and she was relieved to see she had made the right decision.

"I brought lunch", she said, but he seemed to understand the double meaning.

"Thanks Bones."

She smiled and allowed him to take her hand. "How's Parker?"

"I-I didn't…I guess I wasn't ready to tell him anything, so I didn't wake him up and now he's still asleep."

"Alright, you go and wake him up and I'm setting the table."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks Bones, really." And then he slowly went for Parker's room.

Brennan made her way to the kitchen, putting chicken for Parker, Booth's burger and her salad and soup on plates and the big box of fries for the three of them in middle.

She felt helpless. Usually she wasn't any good with kids, but then again, Parker made it always really easy for her. But how was she supposed to handle a child who had some mental issues not even his father knew how to deal with?

Brennan felt panic rising up in her and was almost of out of the kitchen, _running_, when Booth appeared with Parker on his hand.

"Where are you going?"

She swallowed and avoided his gaze. "I was just…"

She knew he knew what she had been about to do, but neither of them said anything.

"Hey Bones, you brought lunch?", Parker asked and grinned at her, cutting the nervous tension in the room. "Guess what? I skipped breakfast, so this is my first real meal today. And what's better to start your day with than chicken and fries, right Dad?" He beamed up at his father, who smiled back at him.

"Well, fruits and vegetables for example," Brennan suggested, which caused Parker to stare at her disgusted and Booth to chuckle.

"Let's just sit down for lunch, shall we?" Booth guided both, his partner and his son towards the chairs.

"Bones, will you sign my cast? Coz you're famous and everybody will be so damn jealous when they see _you _have signed my arm?", Parker asked, shoving three fries at once into his mouth.

"Parker, language!", Booth warned, but had to smile slightly when he saw Brennan's blush.

"Well, I suppose I could do that!", she answered.

"Awesome!", Parker beamed at her, bumping his fist into his father's. "Dr. Bones, you're the best girlfriend any dad could get."

And that's all it took to make her run.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	5. The saddest day of a young life

**-5-  
**

_Saddest day of a young life_

_When you're standing on the crossroads  
That you cannot comprehend  
Just remember that death is not the end  
[Death is not the end – Nick Cave]_

"_Dr. Bones, you're the best girlfriend any dad could get."_

She was almost out of the door, Parker's words still lingering in her ears. Panic had taken control over her and she had just one possibility left: escape.

Brennan knew that running away wasn't right because as afraid as she was and as much as she needed Booth in her life, those two people back in his kitchen needed her even more. She knew that, probably too much for her own good.

But how was she supposed to deal with a statement like _that_?

The moment her hand reached the doorknob, Booth's hand wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her back.

"Wait, Bones, please." His voice had such a pleading tone that she couldn't help herself but turn around and face him. She was shaking; her eyes were teary, her lips trembling.

Booth's face showed a sign of panic as well. Nervously he rubbed his forehead. "It's just…Bones, just don't pay attention to what he says, alright? He's just confused and upset and he doesn't know what he's saying. Please…just…don't leave."

They were both panting slightly and Brennan returned his vulnerable gaze almost congruently. She swallowed slightly upon his vulnerability and threw herself uncharacteristically right into his arms.

"I'm sorry!", she sobbed, breathing him in and trying to reassure both of them.

"It's alright," he whispered back into her hair, clutching her to him.

Those last few days were more than over-emotional. They needed to rest.

Brennan closed her eyes, pushing her head even a little more into his chest while trying to calm herself. She felt Booth's hand gently sliding over her arms, up to her cheek.

Thinking he wanted her to look at him she raised her head, only to find his face way too close to hers. Their breaths mingled and Brennan's twitched slightly upon the sensation she was feeling and the intensity of his chocolate brown eyes.

_Oh dear god._

However, their moment was broken by Parker who suddenly appeared next to them.

"Are you guys coming? Lunch is getting cold."

* * *

Neither of them had brought it up again. And even if Brennan did ask herself _what would have happened _if Parker hadn't interrupted them, she was relieved he indeed had appeared. She didn't know what would have happened then.

So she compartmentalized.

And besides that there was something else which was a lot more important than her _almost-might-have-happened _kiss with Booth.  
Parker.

Parker kept acting strangely, even Brennan knew that. It wasn't normal for a kid who lost his mother in an accident and actually witnessed it, not to say anything on that matter, not to cry or be frightened or anything.

Parker was just being Parker, his normal joyful self.

"Dr. Bones?", he had asked around dinner, "when will we go swimming at your pool again?"

"When your cast is off," she had answered.

He pouted adorably. "Can't we wrap it up or something?"

Booth laughed and ruffled his blonde curls. "I don't think so, buddy."

"Why not? It works. If we wrap it into a plastic bag, it won't get wet. Water can't break through plastic, dad. Right, Bones?" He grinned at her with his own version of the Booth charm smile which was very similar to the older one's.

She chuckled as well. "Though you're right, Parker, I believe your father is right as well. We should wait until your cast's off and then you can go swimming as much as you'd like."

The boy scooted closer to her, snuggling into her body. "Alright, and then you show me how to do those really awesome water bombs, right?"

"Right," she said, looking helplessly over to Booth.

_What do I have to do? Help me_, her eyes seemed to cry, but he just smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

_You're doing great,_ he mouthed back.

She smiled shyly at him and when she looked down she noticed Parker had fallen asleep on her.

"You're a natural with him, Bones," Booth said quietly and scooted a little closer on the couch so he could speak even quieter.

"He's easy to deal with. But nevertheless, Booth, he is not acting normal. You should take him to Sweets. He knows him after all."

Booth nodded slightly and dropped his gaze. "Yeah, I know. It's just…he's acting so normal, you know, like nothing happened. And he's happy. I'm afraid that will change if I make him talk."

Brennan took his hand and said gently: "I know, Booth. But it has to change. Remember how you always make me talk when I'm compartmentalizing?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Not that you like it anyhow."

She laughed softly. "No, I definitely don't. And as much as I hate to admit that," she continued gently, without meeting his gaze, "it helps. It helps a lot to talk to you. When you give me a guy hug and tell me that everything's gonna be alright."

"Thanks, Bones. I mean, that you feel like you can trust me."

Brennan smiled shyly, but nodded. "I do trust you. With my life."

_Then why not with your heart?_

They were silent for a while, both noticing that they were still holding hands, but neither of them cared to change that.

"However you should take him to Sweets. And then there's something else."

He looked up, curiosity written all over his face. "What?"

"There's going to be a funeral. I suppose you're going to be there. Are you planning on taking Parker with you?"

He dropped her hand and sighed, turned his body so he was leaning against the back of the couch. His head fell onto the top.

"I don't know, Bones. I really don't know. I'm just completely helpless here. And then…", he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling down.  
"And then," he continued, his voice breaking, "we have to get Parker's stuff out of the house. I need to talk to Brent's family and Rebecca's parents. They are organizing the funeral and I guess they are going to take care of the house. And I need to talk to that woman of the youth welfare office to demand on Parker living with me."

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Here's the plan," she said, her voice all squinty, her brain working way too fast, "you take him to Sweets tomorrow and then you call that lady. If you want me to I'll take care of this whole organization thing with Rebecca's and Brent's family. What do you say?"

He stared at her, speechlessly. "Wow…Bones…you…" He shook his head. "Bones, you don't need to do that. You've done enough."

"You're right, I certainly don't need to, but I want to help, Booth. This is way too much for one person to handle, so it's the most reasonable thing to-"

"Temperance," he started, his voice low, but endlessly tender, "this is not about doing reasonable things. This is about taking care of a friend." He looked at her, trying to intensify his statement with his gaze.

After a few seconds he got up and lifted Parker into his arms to take him to bed. Halfway out of the living room, he turned around.

"Don't say ever again you don't have an open heart, Temperance. You have the most open and sweetest heart anyone could ever have. Don't doubt that for a second."

And then he left her sight.

* * *

While Booth had taken Parker to bed, Brennan had put her coat and shoes on and had left the apartment. Apart from the fact that way too many strange things had happened between her and Booth today, she really needed some time alone, as well as the Booth men.

As soon as she had parked her car, Angela called.

_Here we go_

"Sweetie, how are you and your boys doing?"

Brennan rolled her eyes slightly while she opened her door. "Angela, they are not my boys."

"Sure they are," the artist chuckled, "but you didn't answer my question. Where are you by the way?"

Sighing, she put her bag on the kitchen counter and sat down on her couch. "Currently I'm sitting on my couch. Booth and Parker are not fine, but they will survive, I suppose. Tomorrow Booth is going to take him to see Sweets while I'll deal with Rebecca's family and the organizational stuff."

"That's great, Bren. Really," Angela answered with a weird tone of tenderness in her voice. "That's probably one of the reasons why he loves you," she added carefully.

Brennan's first instinct was to tell Angela to back off since Booth definitely was not in love with her, but then she remembered the moment during lunch and bit her tongue. Again she asked herself if Booth had been going to kiss her.

"Sweetie, you're still there?"

"Yes," she said in her typical bluntness. "Angela, I believe Booth was going to kiss me today," she revealed slowly.

The artist was kind enough not to squeal too loud. "What? Spill the beans. Hot stuff was going to kiss you? And why didn't it happen?"

Instantly Brennan wished not to have said anything. "Parker interrupted. But we were really close, staring at each other and our breaths were mingled."

"Wow. And did you talk about it? Did you want to kiss him? What am I asking; _of course_ you wanted to kiss him."

"I'm not sure, Ange. I'm sort of relieved it didn't happen. I wouldn't know how to deal with the situation and Parker is currently more important than…this…thing between Booth and me."

"Sweetie, you're meant for each other. The timing is not the point. The point is, if you want to kiss, even if it's just for comfort or something, you just do it. You don't have to talk it to death."

"Angela, I don't believe in fate or affinity or something like that. It's scientifically impossible. So could you please stop talking about that?", she said exasperately, rolling her eyes.

Angela sighed. "Fine, whatever. However I'm proud of you. You didn't run after that almost-kiss and you're helping them to deal with their loss and that's really great, sweetie."

"Thanks, Ange."

"You're welcome. Listen, Hodgins is taking me out tonight and he's coming any second now."

"Alright, enjoy your date, Angela."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Good morning, Agent Booth. Hi, Parker." Sweets greeted them definitely different than he usually greeted him when he was with Bones, but he supposed it had to do with Parker's presence.

"Hi!", they both answered and grinned at each other.

"Sit down." Sweets pointed towards the couch. "Agent Booth, I got his file from the hospital. Physically he seems to be alright."

"Yes, but-", Booth started, but was interrupted by Parker.

"Everyone thinks I'm acting weird."

Sweets immediately started taking notes. "Why do they think that?"

Parker shrugged. "I dunno. I s'pose it's because of the accident."

The psychologist nodded while Booth looked at his son worriedly. "Do you remember the accident, Parker?"

The boy seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged again. "Well, I remember when I broke my arm. It hurt a lot. Like that one time when Bobby Allen kicked me in my belly for saying he shouldn't be mean to girls."

Sweets saw a weird expression crossing Booth's face. A mixture of pride, worry and confusion. He returned his gaze on the boy.

"Well, to be mean to girls isn't nice. That was very noble of you, Parker."

Parker grinned that typical Booth grin, which showed a lot of cockiness.

"What were you doing in the car when the accident happened?"

The boy shrugged again. "Sitting. I was on my way back home."

"From where?"

"I dunno."

Sweets immediately glared at Booth to stop him from interfering. He knew that Parker should know from where he had been coming, but this was important.  
Fortunately, Booth remained silent.

"Who were in the car with you, Parker?"

Again he seemed to think hard. "Nobody," he answered after a while.

"But someone had to drive the car, right?"

"I don't remember."

Booth was getting more worried with every minute. Parker couldn't or wouldn't remember anything. And he acted like nothing bad happened. What the hell was wrong with the boy?

"Parker," Sweets started after a few minutes of taking notes again, "what's with your mom? Where is she right now?"

He shrugged. "I guess she's working. I didn't see her this morning, so I wouldn't know."

"And yesterday? Did you see her yesterday morning?", Sweets asked slowly.

And Parker nodded.

Booth stared at him wide-eyed, not quite believing what was happening. He knew he couldn't keep quiet any longer. He needed to know what was wrong with Parker.

Sweets seemed to agree with him, because he gave Parker a dollar. "You did great, Parker. Go downstairs and buy yourself a coke or something."

Grinning widely Parker jumped up and grabbed the money. "Even if you're a kid, you're cool, Sweets," he said and left the office joyfully.

Booth ignored that cheeky comment and looked at Sweets expectantly. "Sweets? What the hell is wrong with my boy?"

Sweets looked at him for a moment, obviously trying to figure out how to explain it the best.

"Agent Booth, did Dr. Brennan have breakfast with you yesterday?"

Impatiently, he shook his head. "No, lunch. Why is this important?"

"How is your relationship with her currently? Are you as close as usual? Are you spending more time together?"

Booth's brows knitted. "Sweets. Don't turn this situation into a therapy lesson for my relationship with Bones, alright? I'm here because something's wrong with Parker. So tell me what the fuck is wrong with him!"

"In my opinion, Parker's mind is blocking that while incident, that's the reason why he can't remember who drove the car or where they were coming from. I think he is transferring the picture he is having from his mom on Dr. Brennan."

Booth stared at him, not understanding and getting even more impatient. "Sweets."

The shrink slightly rolled his eyes. "Alright, plain English. Parker's mind is blocking the reality to protect him and makes him think that Dr. Brennan is his mother since she's the only female adult who sort of has a relationship with him, plus she's in a strange way, you both vehemently deny, related to you."

"What? Sweets, you can't be serious! How…why…I mean…fuck, no. Sweets, you can't be serious." His face gave away every panic he felt. That couldn't be right, right? No way. Parker had to know that Bones wasn't his mom and-

"But he never calls her mom. She's just Bones to him. Sweets, you have to be wrong."

"Well, of course he never calls her that. Even if he's transferring Rebecca's role on her, he has always known her as "Bones", because in reality she isn't his mother, but a good friend of his father."

Booth inhaled deeply, trying to think rationally for once. "Alright, assuming you are right…what does that mean? How can I help him? What do I have to do?"

Sweets sighed and stood up, getting one of his big psychological books. "As I see it, Parker is going to help himself."

"What's that mean?," he asked exasperated.

"He will realize the truth in his own time. I mean, he was there, he actually witnessed everything and the brain scans tell that everything is alright with his memory, meaning he hasn't forgotten anything. Parker will process things in his own time and until he is ready, is mind will protect him."

"So what? You tell me there's nothing I can do?", Booth asked skeptically.

Sweets shook his head. "Let him recover fully. He will stay with you; you'll move his things into your apartment. He'll probably wondering why or anything. A child's mind deals differently with loss than adults' do, but I assure you he's going to be fine. But you should probably talk to Dr. Brennan. For Parker's recovery it's important that he has as many attachment figures as possible, but he shouldn't spend too much time with her. The more time they spend together, the longer it will take until he finally realizes everything. And knowing Dr. Brennan she might panic when she gets to know of the situation."

Booth nodded slowly, still not having processed everything. "Alright, alright. Thanks, Sweets. Really. Just one more thing…about the funeral. Should I take him with me?"

Sweets shrugged. "It's too early, he probably won't realize what's going on. You can take him with you, but if you notice something strange about him, you take him and leave."

"Alright, thanks again."

"You're welcome and on our appointment with Dr. Brennan in two days we can make another appointment for Parker."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. **

**One thing: the situation with Parker gets explained in this chapter and if you're wondering how that might be possible, it actually happened to a girl of elementary school class when her mom died. After that she thought for over a year that her dad's sister, who spent much time with them, was her mom. And then, after a year or something, she suddenly realized everything and all the psychologist analysed her behavior like Sweets did here.**


	6. Moving out, moving in, moving on

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and keep reviews.  
Thank you guys so much ! :))**

* * *

**-6-  
**

_Moving out, moving in, moving on_

____

Tell me the truth cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls  
Are falling down and I need you  
More than you know, I'm not letting go,  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why  
[Pushin' me away – Jonas Brothers]

"Good morning, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Good morning. You're Seeley's partner, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Stinson, I am. I'm really sorry for your loss. I'm just calling because Bo-Seeley has an appointment with Parker and the psychologist."

"Thank you. How is my grandson?"

"He's doing fine, I guess." She decided not to tell him the fact that Parker was obviously acting weird. "He's just a little confused on the details. Anyway, the reason why I'm calling is because Seeley wants to know about the funeral and what is about to happen to Rebecca's house because he needs to get Parker's things."

She noticed Mr. Stinson swallowing, before answering her questions with a slightly cracked voice. "The funeral is in two days. I thought it'd be a good idea for Parker to say a few words, but my wife thinks that wouldn't be such a good idea. What do you think?"

Brennan swallowed. Damn it. Why did she have to call him?

_Be rational. A boy who has lost his mom can't make a speech on her funeral. Parker's too young and not in the right condition. _

"Mr. Stinson, I suppose your wife is right. Parker's head hurts a lot and his arm is broken and well, he'll survive, but everything is a bit difficult and so I don't think him making a speech is such a brilliant idea."

"Mhm, you're right, I guess. Well, in two days in the church we're always visiting for Christmas."

"Alright, thank you. What about the house?" She really wanted this call to end. She wasn't good with people, especially when they were over-emotional and she knew that funerals of beloved ones were always difficult.

"Brent's parents are organizing it. They called some organization to clear the house. So I guess Seeley should pick up Parker's stuff as soon as possible, Dr. Brennan. He could pick up the key here sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll tell him. Thank you again. And I'm really sorry."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan. Say hi to Parker and Seeley, would you."

"I will."

* * *

"Daddy? Can we go eat with Dr. Bones? She's probably starving by now. Remember the time we went to pick her up and she hadn't eaten _all day_?" Parker asked excitedly.

Booth crinkled his brows lightly, while looking at the street. "Yeah, Parks. I remember that." When he remembered the last days Parker had always asked for Bones. Obviously, Sweets was right? But how the hell should he a) explain to his son why his partner wasn't around any longer and b) tell Bones why she couldn't spend time with them anymore, even if he wanted her to, badly?

_Damn_.

"So, are we picking her up?"

Sighing, Booth nodded. Yes, they would. After all, she had promised to call Rebecca's parents and he needed to get that information. And then, he had to tell her about his talk with Sweets.

He stopped in a parking lot at the Jeffersonian and looked at his son. "C'mon, Parks. Let's get Bones out of here."

"Hi, Angela," Parker called as soon as they approached the squints.

Surprised, the artist looked up to see both Booth men entering the medico lab.

"Oh, hi little Booth. How're things?", she asked, throwing his dad a concerned look. He smiled at her confusedly.

"Great. Tell the slime guy I said hi. Daddy? Can we go to Dr. Bones now?", the boy asked impatiently.

A small smile crept around Booth's features. "We're on our way, bub."

"Right. Bye, Angela."

She chuckled slightly. "Bye, Parker."

_Squints_, Booth thought grimly.

"Dr. Bones!"

As soon as she was in the sight, Parker let go of his father's hands to run towards the good doctor.

"Hey, Parker." She stroked carefully through his curls since he was clinging at her thigh, and smiled shyly at Booth.

With his heart beating madly, he smiled back.

_God, she was beautiful._

"C'mon, Bones. Out of the coat. We go getting lunch now."

She grinned and nodded, accepting Booth's hands helping her out of her coat and slipping on her jacket.

Putting a hand on his spot on her lower back, he guided her out of her office. Turning around to close the door, her hand brushed his.

Smiling shyly, he gently laced their fingers while his heart seemed to stop three or four beats.

_Jesus Christ. _Why the hell could she make him feel like a thirteen year-old again?

She blushed adorably, but didn't let go his hand.

Both were too nervous because of their pounding hearts to notice a certain dark haired artist who squealed behind her hand.

* * *

"Hey, bud. You're a big boy, aren't you?"

Parker grinned proudly at his dad. "'Course I am."

"Dou you think you could go and order?"

The boy nodded grinning widely. "Yup. Burger, fries and pie for you, chicken and fries for me and veggie soup and salad for Dr. Bones." His proud grin widened even more.

Booth grinned back, thumps up and Parker took of.

Sighing the agent turned his gaze towards his partner who was sitting across from him. "You want to know how my talk with Sweets went?"

Brennan nodded. "If you want to tell me, I'll listen."

"Well…", he trailed of, trying to think of a gentle way to approach the subject.

"What?", she asked carefully.

He looked up again, uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm trying to figure out how to tell you. I really don't want you to freak out. And I'm kinda afraid you'll take this wrong."

"If it helps, I promise you not to run," she said quietly.

He swallowed. "Just right here and now or in general."

Her gaze went down to her hands. "If you need me to, I promise not to run in general. I told you to be here for you and Parker and I meant that, Booth. Even if it scares me to no end."

Booth carefully touched the back of her hands. "Thanks, Bones," he said sincerely. Inhaling deeply, he decided to spit it out already.

"Remember what the doctor in the hospital said about Parker's mental condition?"

Brennan nodded, enjoying Booth's stroking of her hands despite the situation.

"He was right. Sweets talked to Parker and told me afterwards that his mind changed reality in order to protect him."

Brennan nodded slowly. "I've heard of that. It's a way of compartmentalizing things. Your brain blocks or changes reality until you're able to deal with the truth."

"Yeah, well Parker's mind changed reality as well." He swallowed and looked at her carefully.

She returned his gaze curiously. "So what is reality for him?"

"Remember what you promised me a few minutes ago, alright?" He inhaled deeply again, saw her nodding and then said: "Sweets thinks that Parks thinks that you're his mom since you're the female adult who is in a way related to him."

She stared at him wide-eyed, panic written all over her face, her gaze seemed far away.

Booth started to panic as well. "Bones. Bones!" He shook her hands lightly, trying to get her attention back.

Her breath was unusual, but her eyes focused back on Booth's face.

"What does that mean?", she whispered terrified.

"It means that I'm not the only one who loves to have you around," he whispered back and wished he could take it back the next second. He really didn't want to scare her even more.

But to his amazement, she didn't look more scared. Instead she blushed and dropped her gaze, trying to free her hands. And because he didn't want to push her any further, he let her.

"So what can we do to help him?", she asked, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Sweets thinks Parker shouldn't spend too much time with you because it'd extend his healing process."

Brennan nodded, still avoiding his gaze. "Logically speaking he's right," she said. She didn't know what she felt right now. There was a weird kind of hurt, confusion, panic and that strange feeling she got everytime she looked at Booth. The worst thing was he got her blushing two times already. Why the hell was she blushing around him now? She _never _blushed!

Swallowing, she tried to be rational again, to get rid of those weird feelings. She hated being emotional. "So what do you want me to do? Stay away from you for a while?" Brennan really tried to hide the disappointment and hurt that she felt at that idea, but when those feelings were mirrored on Booth's face, she couldn't.

He shrugged sadly. "I don't know, Bones. I really have no idea. We probably should just…you know, go back to normal or something. No more stay-overs and stuff like that."

She nodded, looking down again. "You're right. I don't know why we even started that."

Booth swallowed, rubbing his neck awkwardly and looking away as well. "Yeah, why the hell did we?"

"I called Rebecca's dad," Brennan said suddenly, her voice almost back to normal.

"And?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, he said that the funeral is in two days at the church you all go for Christmas. And he suggested Parker could make a speech, but I didn't think that was such a good idea." She looked at him uncertainly and vulnerably.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Thanks, Bones."

She smiled shyly, ignoring her pounding heart. "You're welcome. And I asked him about the house. He said you should pick up the key tomorrow morning at his house. I thought you probably couldn't do it all on your own, so I asked Hodgins and Angela for help. I hope that's okay with you?"

He couldn't help, but press a light kiss to her hand, which was still lying on the table.

They both blushed.

"Lunch's here, Daddy. Stop making mushy eyes with Bones."

* * *

"Thanks, Angela. Really. That's great!", Booth said and hugged her.

The young artist had colored Parker's room with such tenderness and the boy loved it.

"No biggie," she grinned and high-fived the younger Booth. "I really gotta go now. Hodgins is already waiting downstairs. See you guys."

Booth grinned, closing the door behind her. He turned around to his son. "So what do you wanna have for dinner?"

Parker shrugged. "Let's ask Dr. Bones what she wants," he suggested.

Booth frowned. "Parks, she's not having dinner with us."

The boy's face fell instantly. "Why not?", he asked in terror.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

"Because she has her own apartment and her own family."

"No! That's not right, Daddy. We're her family. She should've dinner with us."

Booth sighed and grabbed his arm carefully, guiding him towards the kitchen counter and picking him up to make him sit there.

"Parker, why are you acting like that? She hasn't dinner with us every time you are over. So why's this any different?"

The boy's face changed again, but this time he started to cry. Tears were literally streaming down his cheeks and a jumped from the counter, clinging to his father.  
"Please, Daddy, please make her come home. Please, Daddy. I promise I'll be good. Just make her come here, please," he cried, squeezing his father's leg way too hard.

He swallowed, his own eyes tearing up. "Okay, okay, buddy." Booth picked him up again, pressing the boy into his chest. Parker's arms instantly wrapped around his dad's neck and he placed his wet, little face into it.  
"Shh, I'm gonna call her, Parker. I promise. Shh, everything's gonna be alright."

While the boy was still crying quietly into his neck, Booth took his cell and called her. He hoped his voice wouldn't give away the need they both suddenly felt for her.

"Brennan?"

"Bones, it's me. I'm sorry to-"

"What's wrong?", she asked, her voice instantly turning into a concerned tone.

"Parker totally freaked out when he noticed you were gone. Could you…do you think you could-"

"Please, Dr. Bones. Come home," Parker pleaded whiningly.

"I'm on my way," was all she said and the line went dead.

Parker had eaten his dinner while sitting on Brennan's lap, never allowing her body to loosen the connecting to his.

Booth had watched this with concerned eyes while he noticed amazed how easily his partner seemed to accept Parker's possessive manners.

* * *

Around nine, Parker had drifted to sleep in her arms and Booth had taken him to bed. When he came out of Parker's room, Brennan was about to put her coat on.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "I thought you didn't want me to stay here over night anymore."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I never said that. I said that Sweets thinks that that'd be better for Parker's health process, but not that I wanted that."

Their gazes met and Brennan nervously shifted. "Well, for Parker's sake I should probably go."

"How do you think he will react when he notices that you're gone by tomorrow morning?" Booth knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't want her to drive home that late and even more importantly he really didn't want Parker to freak out like earlier again.

He didn't want her to stay for his own selfish desires, right?

"But I can't stay here forever, Booth," she argued.

'_Course you can, I certainly don't mind_, he wanted to say, but he didn't.

"Maybe Parker's not the only one who wants you to stay here tonight," he admitted carefully, not quite daring to meet her eyes.

Swallowing she took a couple of steps towards him. "Booth? Can I ask you something?"

"'Course."

"There's something different between us these days."

"That's not a question," he murmured, flushing slightly. He was pleased when he noticed her red cheeks.

"Booth," she pressed.

"I know."

"Is that just because of Parker?"

He knew instantly what she meant. Him taking her hand, kissing her knuckles, sleeping with her in the literal way, having almost all meals with her, that was what she meant.

"No," he answered truthfully.

They were quiet for a few moments, both hearts beating manically.

Inhaling deeply, Brennan started moving. She took his hand carefully and then went towards his bedroom.

They quietly agreed on the fact that something had changed between them, that both were aware of it and that they'd move slowly, for Parker's sake.


	7. Realizations

**-7-**

_Realizations_

_I've been trapped inside of my own mind  
Afraid to open my eyes to what I'd find  
[Quasimodo – Lifehouse]_

The funeral hadn't changed anything. Booth had wanted Brennan to accompany him and Parker, and she had obliged hesitantly. Parker had played with his DS during the ceremony, not bothering to look up once and Booth had been to hurt upon Rebecca's death to force the boy to pay attention. Right after the ceremony he had asked Brennan if she would wait with him in the car since he didn't feel well and his head hurt. Exchanging a gaze with Booth she had nodded while Booth had stayed there for a while to talk to Rebecca's parents.  
Nevertheless, Parker didn't seem to remember anything. As soon as they had been home again, he had been his happy self again.

The first days back were different for either of them. For Booth it was difficult because he couldn't stop thinking about his son and his traumata. Parker instead had a field day. He suddenly had everyone's attention, everybody wanted to sign his cast and he was happy.  
Brennan talked to Angela since they wanted the artist to take care of Parker after school until Booth would find a nanny for him. Since Angela rather spent her time with kids than with decomposed bodies, she happily obliged.

Things seemed finally to go back to normal, as normal as they could be after a young boy lost his mother. He still kept demanding on Brennan's close presence and even though Booth was afraid of Parker's sanity he agreed.

On a Friday evening, Parker asked his dad if they could get those really big milkshakes and take out since he had managed to do that science test that well. He and Bones had practiced a lot and at science club he had done some really exciting experiments with Max. To reward him, Booth agreed.

"Bones? You gonna stay here with him while I pick up dinner, alright?"

"That's okay, Dad. I'm a big boy, I can stay here for a while. You and Bones go get something to eat and maybe you can pick up some awesome movie on your way home," he suggested with sparkling eyes.

Brennan laughed at his mischievous grin. "Alright, Parker. Just because you did so great in science."

Booth sighed. "Not that I'm not proud of him, Bones, but you're really turning my kid into a squint."

Brennan laughed again and managed to drag him out. "Yeah, well you're just jealous because he happens to find my job way cooler than yours."

Booth rolled his eyes, starting the car. "So not true, Bones. It's just that squints are really…," he trailed off, remembering how he was talking too.

His partner grinned at him. "Why don't you finish your sentence, Agent Booth?"

He gulped, when he noticed that flirty tone in her voice. "You know what, Bones, never mind."

* * *

It was just half an hour later when they reentered his apartment. They instantly noticed the silence and changed a concerned gaze.

Brennan wasn't really a pro when it came to children and their behavior, but even she thought that it was odd for a boy his age to be that quiet.

Then she noticed the light that came from Booth's bedroom and managed to tell her partner that she was going to finish dinner while he should check on his son.

Nodding he gave her the dinner bags and went for his son.

When he reached the bedroom, he almost swooned. Parker sat on his father's bed, a photo album on his lap and skimmed through the pictures. There were a few fresh, but mostly tried tears on his cheeks and he looked up when he noticed his father.

"Bones isn't my mom, is she?"

Booth swallowed and managed to sit down next to the boy on the bed. "No, Parks, she isn't. Can't you really remember anything?"

Parker remained on one picture, a really old one where he and his mother where to be seen. "That's her. I remember being in a car with her and Brent. We were on our way back home. I don't really know what happened, because I was playing with my DS. I just know that suddenly I was thrown against the car door and we were flying and crashed somewhere. When I woke up again, my arm and head hurt like crazy and I was squeezed between the car seat and the door. I called for Mom or Brent to help me, but they didn't answer. I couldn't see them, but I knew somehow why they weren't answering me."

Booth cradled the boy in his arms, a little helpless there. Parker wasn't really crying, nor appeared he to be shocked and that was what concerned his father the most. He could handle a scared or crying boy, but he couldn't figure out what he was feeling when he acted so calm.

"Next thing I remember are those guys who pulled me out of the car. It hurt so much. They checked me and asked my things, like what my name was and how old I was and stuff like that. I guess I fell asleep then, because the next thing then was you and Bones being in the hospital with me."

"It's alright, Parks, I've got you, buddy. You're safe with me," Booth whispered, kissing his curly hair lovingly.

Parker pressed his head against his dad's chest and let out a shaky breath.

"Dad?", he asked a few minutes later, "is Bones gonna be my _new _mom?"

Booth swallowed slightly. "Would you like her to be?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I like her, you know. Even if I liked being with Mommy, I always liked the time we spent with Bones. It's always so much fun. And I know you like her a lot."

Booth swallowed again. "Well, let's not tell her that already, alright?"

Parker agreed.

* * *

Things had finally gone back to normal. Parker had finally accepted that his mother had died in a terrible accident and after it had really sunk in, he had cried a lot. Both, Booth and Bones had been there for him, held him through the night and sometimes Parker asked precisely for her to spend the night with him. And she always did.

They had agreed to apply Parker for after-school supervision and two times a week he would come right to the Jeffersonian for science club. Miraculously, it worked quite well, especially after it turned out that Parker's friends Lily and Ethan stayed at school until evening as well.

Booth took him to Sweets for two more times where Sweets reassured him that Parker was really going to be okay and that his remembering the dramatic events was an indicator for that.

So Booth was accordingly relieved and sighed as he registered that there was still one problem, a giant problem, a really huge elephant in the room.

Where was his relationship with Bones going and how was he going to realize what he wanted them to be?


	8. Dancing until midnight

**-8-  
**

_Dancing until midnight_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
You make me so hot  
[Hot – Avril Lavigne]_

He was on his way to the Jeffersonian, kind of nervous, but telling himself he was not. Why would he nervous about asking her out?

_Maybe 'cause she's your one?_

Well, that could be the reason.

When he reached the Jeffersonian, he nervously made his way to Angela's office.

"Hey, Studly. What's going on?" She grinned at him, being her usual giddy self.

"Hi," he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I want to ask you something."

She grinned. "What? You wanna show me that rock you wanna put on her finger?"

"Angela!", he hissed, quickly checking if someone was eavesdropping.

The artist laughed.

"No, I wanted to ask you if you could babysit Parker tonight."

The artist's grin faded. "Of course, Booth. You want me at your apa- … wait, that came out wrong," she chuckled when she saw his wide eyes.

"No, I'll drive him over at six. Thanks."

"No biggie. I love hanging around with baby Booth."

He was about turning around, when Angela asked: "What's the occasion?"

Mentally cursing the artist, he tried to sound casual. "Nothing special. Just going out with Bones." Speeding up he tried to flee out of her office.

"Wait what? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably because I haven't asked her yet!", he called back and was out of her office before she started squealing.

Out of the office, he nearly crashed into Brennan.

"Booth. Look where you're going," she chastised him. She frowned slightly. "Why is Angela screaming like that?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's not screaming, she's squealing."

Brennan shrugged. "Right, that doesn't explain why."

Booth sighed.

_Damn it. Stupid squints._

He really had wanted to do that a different way.

"Alright, look. In a few minutes the whole lab will know and I want to do it myself instead of-"

"Booth, I believe what you're doing is called rambling and besides that you're not making any sense," she interrupted him.

He sighed. "Right. Okay, how do I do this?" He stared at her for a second in which she got even more confused.

"Booth, what's wrong? Why don't just say what's going on?"

He rolled his eyes again. Those damned squints.

"Bones, are you free tonight?"

She frowned slightly, but nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am. I was planning on working on my book, but I can do that tomorrow. Why?"

He smiled nervously. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

She nodded. "Of course. Diner or Founding Fathers?"

_Damn it! She didn't get it _at all.

He took a step closer to her, inhaling nervously. "Bones, that's not what I meant."

"But you said-," she protested.

"I know what I said," he interrupted, cursing those squints again, "but when I said "going out", I meant that in that kind of way in which you dress up in that five-billion-dollar-dress and put on those ridiculously uncomfortable high heels and I pick you up, give you flowers and we go to a fancy restaurant and dancing afterwards."

She stared at him for a second, then frowned slightly. "Why didn't you just ask if I wanted to go on a date with you?"

"What? Bones," he said exasperated and frustrated at the same time, "can't you just answer my question? I'm kinda nervous here."

"Why? I thought-"

"Bones!"

She looked slightly insulted. "Alright, pick me up at seven." Shaking her head at his behavior, she went past him to return to her work on the remains.

* * *

"It's open, Booth," Brennan called when he knocked around seven.

"Bones, how many times do I have to tell you to lock your door?"

She rolled her eyes, while finishing her make-up.

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Coming out, she smiled at him since they didn't greet each other. "Can you zip my dress, please?"

He stared at her, wide-eyed, remembering that dress too well from their night in Vegas.

She looked way too hot for them to go out and supposing him to keep his hands on himself.

"Sure," he said, his throat and mouth suddenly very dry.

"Angela suggested it, but if you think it's inappropriate…," she said, misinterpreting his look.

"What, no, Bones. You look great, gorgeous indeed. It's just…"

"What?", she asked curiously.

Clearing his throat he murmured the answer, feeling suddenly very naked. "You look really hot, Bones." His voice was hoarsely and he didn't feel like a gentleman anymore at all.

A shiver ran down her spine upon his reaction to her physique. "Thank you. You look really dashing yourself."

Grinning nervously, he rubbed his neck. "Right." Remembering the flowers he handed them over. "These are for you, I just…you know, got a little distracted."

She chuckled girlishly and took the daffodils. "Thanks. I'll just put them into water and then I'm all yours," she answered, unaware of the effect her last words had on her partner.

Booth tried really hard to remember all saints he had ever heard of and forced his gaze away from her attractive form.

They were in the car for a few minutes, both remaining quiet, when Brennan broke the silence. "By the way, I'm really thankful that you chose Angela to stay with Parker tonight."

Curiously he looked over to her. "Why?"

"Because I'd probably have killed her by the time you appeared at my door. It was already very tempting after you asked me out in the lab. She was annoying and talking without a pause and…I just really can't handle her when she's acting like that."

Booth chuckled slightly and took her hand, placing their entwined fingers on his thigh. "Well, you're welcome then."

She grinned back. "But it surprised me a little that you wanted Parker to stay at hers. I didn't think you'd want to have intercourse on the first date."

"Bones!" Horrified, he avoided looking at her. "I'm not, okay? I just wanted to be prepared for everything."

"So there's a possibility?"

"Bones!", he squeaked when she pinched his thigh, but then he turned to look at her and saw her smirking deviously.

"I hate you," he murmured embarrassed, but felt happy that they were still their normal, teasing selves.

* * *

They had been sitting in that fancy restaurant Booth had chosen for them, but they hadn't really talked since they had arrived.

Booth for his part was way too focused on the fact that she didn't talk to notice that he wasn't talking himself. He was replaying their evening until now in his head over and over again, trying to figure out where he had done or said something wrong.

Brennan was just nervous. Since she wasn't her usual brilliant self when it came to personal relationships, she was always a little coy on dates. But usually she didn't know the guy very well and so they could share stories about their lives and the evening passed.  
This time, she didn't just know the guy perfectly and the other way around, but he was so important to her, that it was almost hurting.

She swallowed hard and bit her lip slightly. "Booth," she began tentatively, "I'm sorry I'm so quiet tonight." She inhaled deeply. "It's just that I'm really, really nervous."

Brennan noticed instantly how relief washed over his face and figured he had probably tortured himself what he had done wrong for her being so quiet all night long.

"But Bones," he said gently, smiling encouragingly at her, "it's just me." He carefully placed his hand over hers which was nervously moving on the table. "It's just you and me having dinner. Like hundreds of times before." He knew that wasn't really true since they'd never gone dressed up like that to a fancy restaurant.

She shook her head lightly and smiled blushingly. "No, it's not. Usually when we have dinner the atmosphere is different and besides that I'm not allowed to enjoy those feelings," she admitted shyly.

"What feelings?"

She swallowed, but forced to hold his gaze. "Those I get every time you look or smile at me, when you take my hand like that or put yours on my lower back."

He smiled at her, his heart beating in his ears. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"You're definitely not."

* * *

"Wait," Brennan said when they were about to enter the pub, still holding his hand.

"What?" Curiously, he smiled down at her.

"For our next date, can we do something more…_boothy_?", she asked shyly.

He chuckled slightly. "What's that mean? Boothy? You don't like it that way?"

She shook her head hurriedly. "No, I like it, Booth. I really do. It's just that…," she trailed off, shaking her head somehow uncertainly.

"It's what?"

"Never mind. Let's just get in the club."

He knew her good enough not to press the issue.

They were only dancing for a couple of minutes, but Booth could already see her enjoying this much. At first she had been a bit hesitant seeing she wasn't really a dancer, but by now she was enjoying herself and the time they spend on the dance floor.

When the next song started, Booth pulled her closer again, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck.  
He chuckled upon the implicitness of her movement and noticed with satisfaction that she had goosebumps all over her neck.

"_I think I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe. You got me, yeah, you got me_," he sang light-headedly along with Colbie Caillat, right into Brennan's ear.

Her fingers stroked through the hair at the nape of his neck, the corners of her mouth lifting into a sweet smile.

"_The way you take my hand is just so sweet. And that crooked smile of yours knocks me off my feet_, " she sang with her musical voice.

Sighing contently, Booth placed his forehead against hers, his eyes boring deeply into hers. "So what do you want our next date to be like?", he asked gently.

"Mhm," she whispered back, "I don't know. Something more boothy, like I said. We could get take-out and watch a movie or something. And then we spend the evening with kissing," she suggested and because of the dimmed light he couldn't see her reddening cheeks.

He smiled happily. "I think I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yup," he murmured, eyes flickering down to her lips and then he finally found the courage to bent down and close the gap between them.

The kiss didn't feel like any kiss either of them had shared before. It was slow and gentle and passionate and wild at the same time. Lips stroking each other, revealing love and care, possession and belonging.

Booth didn't think he'd ever be able to pull away. His blood flooded hotly through his veins, shooting electricity through body. His tongue darted out to caress her lower lip, only to cause to open her mouth and involve him into a passionate fight for dominance.

Because he didn't seem to come to his senses any time soon, it was Brennan, who finally pulled away.

"Booth," she panted, "if we wanna keep this up we probably should move this to one of our apartments. I don't think you want to get arrested for indecent behavior."

Hoarsely, he chuckled into her hair, trying to regain composure. "God Bones, if you had any idea of what you're doing to me."


	9. Ruby red lips

**-9-**

_Ruby red lips_

_That night I lost myself  
To ruby red lips,  
Milky white skin,  
And baby blue eyes.  
[A lap dance is so much better when the stripper is crying – Bloodhound Gang]_

_

* * *

_

When he had stopped at her apartment, she had involved him into another making out session since she didn't know if he intended on coming up and she was too shy to ask.

When her lips seemed too swollen to kiss him again, she smiled at him and climbed out of the car.

It only took him about five seconds to appear at her side. "As a gentleman," he said huskily, "I walk you to your door, Bones."

She grinned and took his hand, not complaining in the slightest.

Brennan was way too nervous and too giddy, so it took a while for her to finally open her door. She felt Booth's hot breath against her neck, arousal shooting threw her veins. Her breath and pulse got faster, and because she was still struggling with the key, Booth placed his hand over hers and opened her door. Her body started trembling in anticipation.

_Oh god._

Had his whole being always been this kind of temptation? That kind that shook you to your core and made you moan because you just thought of it? Damn it, he was so damn hot.

She could feel Booth's groin against her bottom as he pushed her through the door. As soon as they were inside, he crashed her upon a wall, almost having his way with her right then and there.

Breathing hard he sucked on her jaw line, cupping her breast through her dress, massaging it.

Her delightful moans echoed through the whole apartment and he thrust his pelvis against hers, over and over again.

Rather roughly she shoved his shirt down, ripping his buttons off, impatient to feel his hot, sweaty skin against hers.

"_Bones_!", he moans, already beyond sanity, catching her lips in one of those hungry kisses again. His tongue dueled with hers and Brennan crossed her legs on his back, crashing his groin right into her hot center.

They were both passionate and hungry and impatient. Trying to release the whole sexual tension they had for more than six years.

"Bed," she panted during one of those hot kissed. He had removed her dress by now so she was clinging to his body while wearing nothing than her panties.

Sucking on her breast he managed to get to her bed and when he lowered her on the mattress, they impatience and hunger were gone.

He was laying on top of her, they hands joined over her head. Chocolate brown drowning in cerulean blue and the other way around.

"I'm gonna make love to you know, Bones. Slow and sweet. We're gonna break every law of physics and when we wake up tomorrow morning nothing we'll be the same. From now on you're mine, just as I'm yours."

"Sounds satisfactory to me," she whispered back, letting go of his hands to remove his pants.

Panting heavily they lay on top of another, joined with deep love and desire.

Booth caught her hands and joined their fingers over her head again. They kissed and kissed and both could feel their arousal coming to its peak.

"Look at me," he demanded, squeezing her hands and she did. Boring his eyes into her hers, trying to reveal as much as possible, he slid into her.

She hissed in satisfaction, joining him in his rhythm and receiving everything he had promised she would.

Everything became dizzy, everything spun faster and she thought she was going to pass out when she felt him emptying himself in her.

* * *

She was woken by someone biting gently on her earlobe.

"Morning beautiful," he purred and she chuckled slightly despite her sleepiness.

"Morning cocky," he greeted back, curling into his warmth.

He laughed softly. "Way, what can I say? I do justice to my belt buckle."

Brennan just sighed contently, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his soft skin. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven."

She groaned and he chuckled. "I know, baby, but I need to pick up Parker in a few."

"Don't call me baby," she pouted.

"What about honey or sweetheart?", he teased her, nipping her lips slightly.

"Booth," she whined, "you know I hate nicknames. They make women-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips fully against hers and she let him. They both smiled under each other's lips. Booth was the first to pull away.

"What do you say? We're gonna take a shower?"

"Together?"

"You think I'm ever gonna take one on my own again?", he asked laughingly.

Shaking her head, she followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

Even though their showering had taken much longer than expected they had enough time to eat breakfast.

While Booth ate pancakes, Brennan just drank her coffee.

"So what now?", she asked, as always right to the chase.

Mentally sighing, Booth lowered his fork and looked at her. "Bones, what's there to discuss? I thought I made myself clear last night?" Should he have been prepared for her to start running once they were dressed again and about to face reality?

_Yup, he probably should have. Damn._

"You did," she said and he didn't know whether to be relieved or not, "you made clear what is going to happen between us and I agreed with you."

He inhaled relieved. So that meant she wasn't running, right?  
"Well, yeah, so what, Bones?"

"I imagine there is a little boy who lost his mother a few weeks ago and then there are the squints, especially a meddling one, who always makes innuendos related to us. Do we tell them or not? What about our liaison? Can we keep working together or not? What's more important, our work or personal relationship?"

He looked at her for a moment and stood. "Okay, I guess I need to make things plainly clear for you." He rounded the table and squatted down in front on her, taking her hands in his. His face was serious.  
"Bones, of course this is more important. I love working with you, but this," he pointed between her and himself, "is _way _more important. I love you, okay? I want to be with you in every sense of the word. We'll take things slow, but we'll eventually tell the squints and Parker and everyone will be _thrilled_, alright? I love you, Bones." He looked intently at her, trying to reveal honesty in his gaze.

He saw her swallowing, but she nodded. "Okay," she said softly.

Booth smiled happily and leaned in to kiss her gently. It held all the promises, commitment and love he felt, and even if Brennan wasn't ready to say those three word back, he knew she felt it.

* * *

**Thanks, guys, for your reviews. One final chapter is still to come :)**

**xx**

**Michi**


	10. Epilogue

**-10-**

_Epilogue_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me  
[Fuckin' perfect – Pink]_

"Bones? May I feel it again, please?", Parker asked sweetly.

Brennan laughed. "There really isn't something to feel yet, Parks," she said, but nevertheless she grabbed the boy's hand and touched it to her still flat stomach.

"Daddy said, he heard it saying it would be a girl, but I don't believe him. It's not possible for a baby to call through your belly, right, Bones?"

Slightly irritated Brennan turned to her boyfriend of nine month, who was still lying in bed with them. "Booth! You really shouldn't tell him something that stupid. And you don't know if it's a girl, Booth, how many times am I supposed to tell you that?"

He laughed upon her irritated face and leaned forward to kiss her quickly. "You know, Bones, that's what my gut keeps telling me. And we know it's usually right."

"Booth, there's no such thing as a gut feeling. You're not making any sense at all. And it will still take a while until my gynecologist can tell us the sex."

"Bones," he hissed, "we did talk about this. No words like that in front of my kid!"

Parker laughed, Brennan looked irritated again.

"Dad, you do realize that there's something like biology class in school, right?"

Horrified, he turned to look at his son. "Not for you. You're not taking biology class until you're like _forty_."

Brennan and Parker rolled their eyes.

"Booth, stop that. Just because you're uncomfortable and prude I won't let you raise Parker that way. There's nothing awkward about sexual intercourse and the human anatomy. If all people were like you, we would probably still live in Stone Age, you know."

Parker laughed and pattered his dad's leg. "Don't worry, Daddy, I won't make you talk to me until you're ready."

Grumpily, Booth stood up and went for the kitchen. He really wasn't going to let Bones turn Parker into…well, _her_. He was way too young to talk or even _know _about sex.

Two slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Brennan put her head against his shoulder.

"Don't be mad, Booth. He won't stay your baby boy. Someday he's going to ask questions and not just in order to satisfy his scientific curiosity."

He exhaled worriedly. "Bones, you're really not making it any better."

She smiled at his discomfort and turned him around to kiss him reassuringly.

"Well, does me telling you that I love you?"

He smiled down at her. "Yup," he said, leaning fully down and pressing his lips to hers. "I love you too."

* * *

**So that's it. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. **

**xx**

**Michi**


End file.
